The Vacation
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Shayera and Starfire unexpectedly cross paths while on vacation at a hotel
1. Chapter 1

Starfire stepped out of the back patio door of her hotel suite into the pool area wearing a sensible but sexy yellow two piece bikini, she walked barefoot over to the row of lawn chairs that are lined up by the pool and lays down on one and began sunbathing.

Twenty minutes later, someone else entered the pool area, a gorgeous redhead woman sporting a pair of wings and is wearing a barely there barely there black and gold string bikini, Shayera Hol smiles when she sees Starfire sunbathing on one of the chairs.

The Thanigarian walked up to the younger alien and stood in front of Starfire, giving the redhead a warm smile.

"Hello there, may I join you?" Shayera asked .

Starfire beams with joy as she nods enthusiastically, which makes Shayera smile even more.

Shayera takes the chair that's right beside Starfire's.

Soon enough, the alien duo began chatting about what they did, they each impressed the other with tales of their combat prowess.

Then, Starfire abruptly changes the subject.

"So Shayera Hol, are you here unaccompanied or are you in the company of your significant other?"

The Thanigarian sighed heavily and sat up.

"I'm here alone, Starfire." Shayera says sadly .

Starfire's smile falls, she gets off her chair and joins the redhead on hers.

"I apologize, I did not wish to give you the feelings of the sadness, friend Shayera."

Shayera reached out, covering Starfire's left hand with her right, for a long time neither woman spoke, they just stared at one another into Shayera leans over and plants a feather soft kiss on Starfire's lips.

"That was a glorious kiss friend Shayera, I found it rather enjoyable." Starfire said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Oh, did you now?" Shayera replied teasingly before pulling the younger redhead into her and kissing her more fervently this time, Shayera plunged her tongue deep into Starfire's warm mouth. Starfire happily welcomed the moist intruder, answering Shayera's kiss in kind.

As their intense liplock continued, Shayera eased her right hand down into Starfire's bikini bottoms. Easily slipping past the soft fabric of the bikini bottoms Shayera gently pushed a finger into Starfire's moistening womanhood, which catches the other redhead completely off guard.

Shayera swallows Starfire's moan as she continues kissing her, then finally oxygen was needed and the two women broke their kiss.

"Still think kissing me is glorious?" Shayera whispers before adding a second finger to Starfire's now sopping wet pussy, which causes her to moan softly at the older redhead's heavenly touch.

Starfire, unable to speak closed her eyes and nodded as a fresh wave of pleasure rocked her to her very core. A deep sigh escaped the Tamaranean's lips as she moved her hips in rhythm with Shayera's two fingers.

"Perhaps we should return to my quarters so as not to attract any undo attention." Starfire says quickly as Shayera removed her fingers from Starfire's drenched core and licked the young Tamaranean's juices off her fingers.

"After you." Shayera said seductively before getting up from the lounge chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shayera watched Starfire's swaying hips as she walked, completely captivated by her companion, the two aliens entered Starfire's suite, Shayera closed and locked the door to ensure that she would have Starfire all to herself.

Shayera stealthily removed her bikini while Starfire's back was turned, "Starfire, turn around. I've got a surprise for you." Shayera said in a sexy tone.

Starfire turned around and gasped when she saw Shayera's naked body, the younger woman swallowed hard as Shayera made her way over to Starfire.

"Like what you see, Starfire darling?" Shayera asked seductively. Unable to say a word, Starfire only nodded. Shayera pulled Starfire into a hug. "I've shown you my body, now it's your turn." Shayera whispered.

"A-alright, Shayera." Starfire breathed, Starfire pushed the straps of her bikini top off her shoulders and let the bottoms fall to the floor.

"Stunning." Shayera said as she took in Starfire's lithe form. Shayera pressed Starfire up against the wall and started kissing the alien goddess, Starfire wrapped her right leg around Shayera's waist as Starfire began humping her against the wall.

"Ohhhh." Starfire moaned as Shayera increased the speed of the thrusts of her hips, Starfire pulled Shayera into a passionate, desperate kiss.

Once Shayera broke the liplock she grabbed Starfire's hips and pulled the shorter woman away from the wall, then Shayera pried open Starfire's legs before dropping to her knees and burying her face in between Starfire's sweaty thighs.

"Oh Goodness Sh-Shayera, y-yes baby right there." Starfire groaned as Shayera eased her tongue into Starfire's slit, Starfire arched her back and screamed Shayera's name.

Shayera stopped and crawled back up on top of Starfire and shared a heated kiss with the Tamaranean woman, Starfire could taste her juices on Shayera's lips, which drove her wild with passion.

Shayera wraps her wings around Starfire as the duo lay on the bed, panting and out of breath.

"M-might I please you now, friend Shayera? Raven, one of my teammates gave me a wonderous tool that she taught me how to use, it gave us both great pleasure."

"Sure, Starfire." Shayera said before rolling over on her back, Starfire got off the bed and went over to her suitcase and opened it before reaching inside. Shayera watched as Starfire produced a red 8" long dildo and a black harness, securing the harness around her waist was effortless for Starfire, then she returned to Shayera on the bed.

Shayera rolled over and got on her knees and started working Starfire over. Starfire leaned backwards and moaned.

Shayera giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Y-YES!" groaned Starfire as Shayera wrapped her hot mouth around Starfire's fake shaft. Starfire straddled Shayera, she parts Shayera's legs and entered Shayera slowly, very slowly. Starfire kept going as far as she could inside Shayera. Starfire held her weight on her forearms. Shayera immediately wrapped her legs around Starfire's waist as the redhead began thrusting in and out of Shayera, which caused Shayera to gasp and moan loudly.

Shayera woke up the next morning, still in Starfire's arms, the Thanagarian smiled as she felt Starfire's fake shaft still inside her. No one had ever taken Shayera to the heights of pleasure and lust that she had experienced last night with Starfire, Shayera just wanted to stay in bed like this with her new lover all day and just forget about the cold, brutal world that they have to face. After spending two whirlwind weeks together, the Thanagarian and the Tamaranean sadly had to part company, but not before sharing communicator frequencies and cell phone numbers.


End file.
